Project objectives are to: 1. Determine effect of position and integrity of wrist joint on hand function. 2. Gather sufficient basic biomechanical information to establish a rational basis for both conservative and surgical restoration of wrist function. Method will examine both normal and abnormal wrist joints in amputation specimens and in patients. Basic assumption is that the wrist can be treated as a monarticular triaxial joint using a fixed forearm reference. Current studies involve both kinematic and kinetic examination of this system. Ultimately a four joint system (radio carpal, metacarpophalangeal, proximal and distal interphalangeal joints) will be studied. Correlation of clinical and experimental results should produce information of sufficient reliability that it can be used in planning the clinical and rehabilitative care of patients.